Love heals
by lokeiscool
Summary: A Rukato stroy. This story started out as fluf but I decided to give it real plot in chapter three. Rated T for a little profanity.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story takes place right after the events of Runaway Locomon, at Rika's birthday party. Before this story Jeri and Takato have already tried dating, but like most relationships at that age quickly ended with a minimal of hard feelings.

----------------------

Takato's enjoyment of the party was lessened by the prolonged absence of their hostess, Rika. He knew that something was bothering her, but Renamon seemed to think that Rika wanted to be left alone, but it has been an hour. Complicating the entire situation was his growing feelings for Rika. She appealed to a different part of him than Jeri did. His feelings for Jeri were based on her crazy care free approach to the world. His feelings for Rika were derived from his admiration of her strength, courage and her kindness that she kept deeply buried inside her. Seeing her more venerable side today only increased his admiration. Seeing these softer emotions only made her strength throughout their adventures more amazing.

Rika felt pathetic. She could not believe that Parasimon had not only controlled her but now had left her so badly shaken up. Takato being here only made it worse. She could not stand looking weak in front of him. Dammit, she was supposed to be stronger than this. She knew that he had respected her strength, and that respect was her only hope that he would somehow return her feelings that she felt for him. She had almost lost him once when he started going out with Jeri. She was in pain whenever they were together. What was worse was that she could not bring herself to hat Jeri. Takato was better off with Jeri than the ice cube she had become anyways. It was hard not to be happy when their relationship ended. She tried her best to be sympathetic to Jeri in the week after the brake up until she got over it. Even after the break up the pain the pain did not go away. Every time he saw him, heard his voice, or even thought about him her heart would feel hollow.

Suddenly Renamon appeared besides her, "Do you want to talk about it."

"No" This was not something that could be shared even with Renamon. Her feelings were personal. The one lesson her father had stamped into her mind with her was to never trust anyone with the contents of your heart. Perhaps this is why she could never bring herself to approach Takato.

----------------------

Renamon knew her tamer better than Rika suspected. She could tell that this was more than one of Rika's usual bad moods. Renamon also knew that she was not who Rika needed now, she needed someone different.

"Takato, I think its now time that you talk to Rika."

"What, why me. Can't you do it?"

"No, she needs to talk to a human and not just any human you." Renamon explained.

Takato was scared. He didn't know if he could help Rika. He also knew that sitting next to her and trying to comfort her would be torture. But he had to trust the Renamon knew best, and any pain would be worth it if he could make her feel even a little bit better. "Ok" He finally replied to Renamon.

He steeled him self as he opens the door to that back deck and sat down next to Rika. Seeing her in so much pain shot hot pangs of sympathy through out his entire body.

"Nice party huh." he tried timidly

She did not even bother to respond in words, but the look she gave him a look at that made her displeasure very clear.

Ok wrong approach thought Takato. He knew if he was going to help her he had to look deep inside himself and speak with as much honesty as words allowed. "Listen, Rika I know you're strong and you can handle anything, but if there is ever anything I can do to help you or if you ever want to talk I will always be there for you."

Rika kept staring at the ground, but her mind and heart were spinning. Would did she do to be worthy of such kindness. She had always been a so cold to everyone partially Takato. However, there was something about his voice that told her that every word was sincere and came from the depths of his soul. Perhaps, just maybe there was something that this goggle headed freak saw in her that she didn't know existed maybe if she talked to him she could find the part of her that Takato could love.

Takato was getting nerves sitting their in the silence. I really pissed her off this time he muttered to himself. He would be willing to sit their for ever if it would help Rika, but as the silence dragged on it became obvious to him that Rika wanted to be alone. Maybe Renamon was wrong he thought as he began to stand up. Suddenly Rika grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Please stay" she whispered. She resumed her old position in silence. Takato wish she would keep hold of his hands still he was happier than he could ever remember being that he could be of some little comfort to her.

"My parents were both teenagers when I was born." She started after a few more minutes of silence. "They didn't have planed to have children or even get married, but I came anyways. For a long time I was oblivious to the inconvenient nature of my birth. My parents seemed happy to raise me and even happy with each other. Then my father began to see other women on the side. At first we didn't know then even when my mom found out she pretended it wasn't happening. Then my Dad met her, Marie. He fell for her hard and was frustrated by the bounds a family imposed upon him. Then one day I came home from a school field trip early and caught him in bed with Marie. He was ravening mad and started yelling at me. He called me a bitch and told my birth and my existence was the reason why he was stuck as a clerk instead of really making something of his life, it was my fault he could not be with the woman he loved. He slapped me then and accused me of trying to wrench the last bit of happiness from he had by bargaining in on him. He slapped me again and again until my grandmother came home. I never saw anyone as angry as she was. Though my Dad was bigger and stronger she knocked him out cold. Then she basically forced my Mom to file for a divorce. I hadn't seen my Dad since."

Throughout this entire story she remained as cool as if she was talking about a stranger, but then suddenly she broke down into tears. "My father never loved me, my mother doesn't love me, she wants a girl who would be a good little model not an ugly tom boy like me no one wants me no one loves me. Everyone wishes I was never born." She then began to sob uncontrollably. Takato warped his arms around her and held her close. He was glad he could be there to help her over her pain. He was also amazed at the strength that it would take someone to function with that much pain inside of them.

Rika felt like each tear she shed was a part of the pain that had burdened her for so long. She then began to realize where she was, that Takato was holding her. She quickly composed her self and withdrew form his arms feeling ashamed that she had actually cried in front of him. She tried to get up, but this time Takato grabbed her and pulled her back to her seat. "Rika I never knew. Your father was a twisted man. All of his imagined losses would pale besides the joy and pride of having you as a daughter. And there are people who love you and are glad you live. Your Grandmother for one, Your Mom though she misunderstands you still wants what is best for you, even though she might not understand what that is, and Renamon will always be there for you. And well I love you more than anything and I will always do anything to make you happy."

They both sat there stunned by what Takato has just said. Rika's mind reeled. Did he really say he love her? Did he mean it the way she hoped he did? Rika slowly leaned forward.

Takato could not believe the words that he had just let slip from his mouth. Now she will hate me forever. How could he be such an idiot just when it looked like he was able to help her he had to go and screw it up? Then suddenly he felt her lips agents his. At first he was too shocked to react then he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss lost in the bliss of her tough. After they broke off they both stood up and walked away. Then Rika gave her first smile free of pain and fear that she had given in all her life. Then she gave a carefree laugh. Takato looked at her, seeing her smile he knew that he would never see anything as beautiful as long as he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've been asked to continue this story and I was bored so I decided to try it. This takes place about an hour latter still at Rika's party.

Rika was never as happy or as scared as she was now. She knew that Takato was the guy she wanted to be with forever, but the real question was what to do now. She had wanted to be with him for months now, but she had no idea what two people did when they felt the way that they felt for each other. She had observed the games that the girls at her school played when dating a guy and couldn't stomach the idea of her feelings being expressed with such petty rituals. Their relationship had started with each speaking from the depth of their heats and she wanted it to continue that way, but she was still scared of showing Takato any weakness. What she really wanted to do was kiss him again, but instating their first kiss had drained her of all her courage. For now though she could be content just holding his hands as they walked back towards the party.

Takato was the luckiest boy in the world. Holding his hand was the most amazing girl in the world she was smart, strong and more beautiful than he could ever put into words. He wished he could tell her all of these things but he was still scared of her. He feared that any advances would make her mad and ruin all he had just achieved. No, it was better to let her take the lead.

Rika really did not want to be at the party. She didn't want to share Takato with the group of trainers right now, but she was also afraid to be alone with him. She wished he would do or say something to confirm their new relationship and she wished she knew what to do. Her heart screamed to pull him away from the house and back to the steps where they could talk again in private, maybe even kiss again. Even the thought of kissing him again made her blush with pleasure.

Takato was getting edgy. He had so much built up emotion just wanting to overflow. He was too scared to let it out. He knew Rika would know what to do. She was always so sure of herself and being as beautiful as she was he was sure that she had done this many times before. His relationship with Jeri left him completely unprepared for a girl like Rika. Jeri was always so outgoing you could always tell what she thought. Jeri also lacked Rika's intimidating presence. He felt so hopeless. He would be willing to follow Rika anywhere if only she would start leading.

Rika was getting nervous. She was beginning to doubt if she had interpreted Takato's words and actions right. Did he really return her feelings for him? She knew he would do almost anything for her as a friend and fellow trainer. Is that what he meant when he said that he loved her and would do anything to make her happy? Did he just return her kiss out of surprise and instinct? She used to able to read Takato very well mostly because he did little to hide how he felt. Now though he seemed like a stranger she could not tell if the looks he gave her were looks of longing or pity. Just as she was convinced that he was acting out of pity not love she felt a light kiss on her cheek.

Rika was always the kind of person that made Takato want to be stronger as both a trainer and a human. In order to keep up with her superior skills with the cards he was forced to work harder in coming up with creative strategies and developing a tighter relationship with Guilmon. Now he felt so week compared to her. She had kissed him for gods sake and now he was to scared to do anything but just sit there. Rika dissevered someone stronger but she had chosen week pathitic me thought Takato. Well, if she did pick him he would have to live up to her stergth. Gathering all his curage he gentaly kissed her on the cheak.

Rik tured to Takato with an strange look on her face. Oh. boy now I've done it she is going to kill me thought Takato. He winced preparing for whatever retrubtion she would deliver.

"Is that the best you can do gogle head." Rika asked in her most maucking tone of voice. Even though she sounded tough it was obvease to any one paying attention that she was blushing.

Takato could not belive her response. Rika the girl of his dreams had chalenged him to better than a kiss on the cheak. Rika the Digimon Queen had actualy blushed becouse of something he did. Her coment had been just what he needed. eHe wraped his arm around her and kissed her pashiountly on the lips. His toung pushed for intense in her mouth witch she gladly granted. Affter a long kiss Takato finaly pulled away.

"Are you going to hit me now" asked Takato hesedently.

"No, why would I?" She asked a little purplexed.

"Well… I always thought." he stamerd out.

"Takato I love you and I wanted nothing more than to kiss you right then."

"Shall we do that again?" asked Takato eyes twinkling.

"Of course." Rika said blushing darker than she had ever done before. Just then her cell phone rang. She was tempted to let it ring, but something told her this was important. She reluctently pulled it out. "Hello… yes hes right here."

"Takato?" it was Yamaki voice.

"What is it?" asked Takato a little anoyed at being interupeted.

Yamaki seemed not to notice. "Round up all the trainers you can and come down to Hypons imeatly. We have a situation."

AN: I got tired of writing fluf so I decided to add a little bit of an actual plot to this story. Now I have left you at a clif hanger I will feel kind of obligated to keep on writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Takato was worried as he entered the Hypnos. This building always made him nerves. Most of the time he spent in here was spent waiting to fight the D-Reaper, and the tense atmosphere seemed to still be there, or maybe Yamaki just naturally increased the tension of everything he toughed. Adding to his nerves was the strain in Yamaki's voice over the phone. He knew that Yamaki was still reluctant to get the trainers involved due to their age, it must be bad.

When they got to the computer system Yamaki stood there flicking his lighter even faster than usual. Standing besides him was Mizuno (Shibumi). Yamaki didn't waste any time. "Youre all here good. It seems that someone has gained accsess to our computer system and copied one of our programs, Jugerunot. This hacker has seemed to also be looking for information on the digital world and the D-reaper. However it was, was damm good we found no trace of him in our computer system."

"Then how do you know that someone was in the system?" asked Ryo.

"Becouse someone has just let off a modefied vursion of the Jugerunot program in America."

"Why would anyone use Jugernot in America? I thought that the only Digimon in the real world are in this room." Asked Hennery.

"You are corect however the modeficationcs they made to Jugernot has been used to create a vortex for supper fast evolution of programs. This is simmular to what the D-reaprer did."

"What kind of programs?" aked Rika.

"That is my department." Said Shibumi. "The program is a modifiction of the DigiGomes. However this seemes to be a darker version of them. The DigiGomes seem to react to postive emotions such as love and hope. This new version seemes to react to hate and anger. These new DigiGomes are being evovled at supper speed using a modefied version of Jugernot. Simular to how we used it to devolve the D-Reeper but revursing the prosses. This new hacker is using the modifed program to make the dark DigiGomes have the same power to grant wishes as the ones that you are famiular with. Even thought I programed the DigiGomes I don't understand them fully. However they seem to be a key ingreadent to the very structure of the digital world. These new DigiGomes could srurisoly disrupt the entire balence of the digital world."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked Takato.

"Well, we are trying to monetor what our frind is doing from the human world, but that is only part of the picture, we need you to figure out what is happening in the digital world." Said Yamaki.

"We should also talk to the digimon sovern, they may know more about the DigiGomes." Stated Renamon.

"The bigger qustion is how do we get back to the digital world." Pointed out Guilmon.

"That is where you come in." Explained Shibumi. "You have absorbed the data of the Arch Program or Grani as you call him. He was orginaly desgined to move between both world. We are right now developing a algorethm that will alow you to move between the two worlds. The other monster makers are working on the algorithm as we speak. Most of it was already written so it should be done in a few hours."

"I also have something for you." Said Yamaki as he puled out what looked like three PDAs. "These are modifide versions of the comunitcaters I gave you for youre first trip to the digital world. These ones will be more reilabe as well as be able to transmet pictures, sound and even video. It also has a locater function that will alow you to find eachother. It is important that you stay in tuch so we can make sence of whats happening in both worlds." He then gave one to Takato, Rika and Henery. "Please try not to break up into more than three groups. I don't want anyone where they can't use a comunaticater and I only had time to make three. Also" he pulled out what looked like a deck of playing cards "I have also used my athority to collect some of the most powerfull cards in the Digimon card game I understand that you can use it to make youre digimon stronger take any that you think you need."

Kazu and Kenta ran forward excitedly. They started gawking over the cards and arguing who should get witch card. Ryo, Takato, Rika and Henry hung back, the ability to biomerged with their partners made cards less necessary. Henry walked up to Yamaki.

"What are we going to do with Suzie or Ai and Mako for that matter the Digital world is to dangerous for us to take them."

"Hmm, maybe you're right you are going there for resonance not to win a fight. A large number of people won't help you it might actually hurt you. Do you think they will listen if we tell them not to go?"

"I think they will if their digimon stay. Lopmon will stay if Terriermon and I talk to her. Impmon is a different story he hates to left out of fights he still feels that he needs to make amends for Leomon." Henry said.

"I think I can talk to him." said Renamon.

Takato took Rika's hand and pulled her away. "Are you ready."

"Of course stupid gogle head I'm always ready. I'm more confident now then ever becouse I know you will always be at my side."

"Always."

"We have the new algorethm!" came the voice of Rob McCoy. He gave Takato a pink card. He quickly swiped it.

"Biomerge degivolotion" he shouted. After Takato and Guilmon finsihed biomerging they quickly switched to Crimson Mode. They then shouted, "Different world spear thrust." Whith a thrust of their javelen a portal to the digital world opend. The six trainers ran through.

AN: I may be a little slower in my updates sence scool is starting up again, but I will try my best.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in a forest meadow. It may have once been a very nice meadow, but no more. The ground was all torn up as if a giant drill the size of a mini-van had drilled into the ground at the center of the meadow. It was imposable to tell how deep the drill might have gone because of a thick darkness that rose from the center of the damaged area.

The digimon tamers did not have time to observe there surroundings however because two things happened the second they stepped foot in the digital world. First, Takato and Guilmon reapered as they lost the energy to hold their mega forms.

"Jeze I'm tired all of a suden, opening a portal sure douse take a lot of energy."

The second event was far more conserning. From the darkness steped a digimon. Hennery pulled out his digivice. "Devimon, a fallen angel digimon. Campion level his atackes are Death Claw and Hell Contract. He looks a lot more powerfull than any champion we have ever seen. Still he shouldn't be a mached for all of use, even if Takato is temporaly out of action, all of us who can shoud biomerge."

Rika and Rio didn't need to be told twice they quickly activated their digivices and biomerged to form their mega levels. Hennery was not far behind, but Takato was too tired. "MarineAngemon use youre Kahuna Wavesto protect Takato and Guilmon untell they recover." Kenta said to his digimon. Takato and Guilmon were soon incased in a pink heart shaped bubble.

Takato turend to Guilmon and said in a woried voice"I hate to let our frinds fight without us, but they should have this covered easly four megas and Gardramon agenest one champion they sould be fine, right." Before Guilmon could reasure his trainer Devimon atacked making it obvious that they were in for a harder fight than they first thought. Devemon was fast, faster than any digimon should be. One second it looked like he was about to be hit by Gargomon's missels then he was behind the mechanoid digimon. Then Devemon lashed out a kick sending MegaGargomon flying several hundred yeards. Justicemon swung his swords, but Devemon just stayed a little out of the way seeming to taunt the mega digimon. Sudently Justicemon's sword went flying; Devemon's arm moved to quickly for anyone to see it nock away the sword. Devemon laughted, "So you are the famouse tamers that beat the Devas and the D-Reaper you aren't all the powerfull." His eyes turend to Takato "You must be the one who brought them here. Did the trip where you out?" he asked in a mocking voice. "If I kill you, all of youre frinds will be stuck here, we can kill them at our leasure and you seem rather defenseless at the moment." Then he sent a ball of black energy braking MarineAngemon's bubbel sending them flying back. Devemon charged.

Rika felt if her heart stoped inside of her bimerged form. She couldn't loseTakato, not affter they had just discovered their feelings for eachother, but she was just to far away. She ran anyways, wanting nothing more than to save Takato, sudently she felt power surging through her. Before she even relized it she was standing in front of Takato. With one swipe of her staff Devemon flew into the air his data desolved beofre he could hit the ground. She quickly seperated from Renamon and took Takato into her arms and kissed him. "Are you OK" she asked conserend.

"Yea, I'm fine you were increadable, even more than usal." He kissed her again. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know I was just scared and wanted to save you and then sudently I had the power to do it."

"We should report back. Maby Yamaki or Shibumi might know what is happening. Rika, I think you should call." Said Hennery now seperated from his biomerged form. She took out her communicator and called.

"Hello, are you finaly in!" It was Yamaki and he sounded anoyed.

"Yea, were here and we already ran into some trouble. We had a battel with a supper charged Devimon. Something weird happened though, I sudently got a lot more powerful."

"Was someone important to you in danger when youre power went up?" asked Shibumi. Rika blushed and mutterd. "Ahh, it must have been Takato. I belive that the DigiGnomes are more sensitive now than ever to emotions, and are more ready to grant wishes. They proably view this as a a way to defend themselves from the threat of the Dark Digigomes." Rika and Takato were now both very red.

"I wonder if we can all learn to use this power." Asked Cybermon.

"I don't know I belive that the Digigomes are atracted by love and the stronger youre love is the more power you gain." Explaind Shibumi. Rika and Takato were now redder than a stop sighn. Takato was having trouble taking this all in, but was moved that Rika realy cared this much about him. "It is also posable that the DigiGnomes will chose a champion, in this case Rika, to give their power."

"How about Devimon, how did he get so strong. He could doge my missels." Asked Teriormon.

"I belive that he had the help of the Dark Digigomes. He was able to tap into the power of the Dark Digigomes in a way I though imposable. There is something different about the Dark DigiGnomes that make it easer for evil digimon to tap into it than for a good digimon to tap into the Digigomes. We realy need more information of the both types of DigiGnomes . I think Renamon was right, you need to talk to the Digimon Sovereign."

"We may just have that change." Said Renamon as she jumped from a Tree "They are coming."

AN: Do they call them digivices in Tamers or do they have another name?


	5. Chapter 5

Rika didn't know what to think about the Sovereign. They were powerful, more powerful than the Devemon that they just faced, and were key allies to defeat the D-Reaper. They were also hard to predict. They had motives that the Trainers rarely understood. In the end they needed their help. They were the oldest and most powerful digimon in the digital world. If anyone would know the significances of the Devimon and the addition of the new Dark DigiGnomesit would be the Sovereign.

They stopped right in front of the Trainers. "Where did the demon user go?" asked the Baihumon.

"I don't know, its aura disappeared in this meadow." Replied Azulongmon.

"What are you humans doing here?" Asked Zhuqiaomon finally noticing the tamers.

"We came here to investigate the Dark DigiGnomesand then were attacked by a super powerful devemon." replied Takato

"Where did he go?" asked the turtle.

"Rika and Renamon here destroyed it." explained Takato.

"You humans destroyed the demon user?" asked Zhuqiaomon

"He was really giving us a hard time when (Rika's biomerged) suddenly got a lot more powerful and destroyed it."

"Hmm, she must have taped into the energy."

"What energy? What is going on?" asked Rika her annoyance of not knowing what was going on showing in here voice.

"Before we answer your questions tell us what is going on here." demanded Zhuqiaomon.

Takato but a hand on Rika to restrain her then answered, "We were attacked by a Devemon. Rika, Hennery and Rio biomerged, I was to week from opening a portal here. Anyways we were losing pretty badly when all a sudden Rika got really powerful and destroyed it."

"If she can tap into the energy we have to tell her; it looks like we will need these human's help again." Azulongmon said to Zhuqiaomon then he turned to Rika, "Long ago, right after the D-reaper had left us in peace temporary the digital world was hit by an odd pelage from the human world. It modified the data of some of the digimon effecting the way they digivolved. As the digivolved they became evil but also their digivolutions made them incredibly powerful. We tried to find a way to cure the pelage, but it was to no avail. There orignal personalities were completely destroyed in the end war ensued. We fought hard ageist the evil digimon, but they were too powerful to be defeated. We were gathered for what looked like our last stand when the DigiGnomes came to our assistance. They couldn't fight in the traditional way, but they granted four of us a huge amount of their power. We still didn't have the power to destroy the dark digimon so instead we created another layer of the digital world and locked the dark digimon there. With this new power we were able to create peace and order in the digital world tell just today we had another attack form the real world. A giant stream of energy hit the digital world penetrating into the level where we locked the dark digimon. This beam of energy formed into a new type of DigiGnomes that the dark digimon were able to use to increase there power even more. What is worse is that the dark DigiGnomes have interrupted our ability to draw power from the regular DigiGnomes; however it seems that it has not interrupted their ability to give power to you." Azulongmon finished as he looked at Rika.

"Why is that? Why do they give me power?"

"The DigiGnomes respond to love both genial and specific. The DigiGnomes responded to our love of the digital world years ago. The dark DigiGnomes seem to be able to inhibit the DigiGnomes being able to respond to this type of general love, however they can still respond to the love you have that is for a specific person."

Rika turned red. Dammit, how did her feelings for Takato suddenly become everyone's business?

"This may present problems." Muttered Zhuqiaomon, "This means that you will have trouble using the power to save anyone except that boy."

"Hmm, this is true from a limited perspective; however if she can be trained to truly open her mind she can use the power however she wants, but this training must be done completely voluntarily without reservation and done quickly." Explained Azulongmon.

Rika looked at Takato quickly. He nodded and gave her a smile that showed how much faith he had in her.

"I'll do it." She said.

AN: Sorry it took me so long I had a lot of school work and computer problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Rika walked alone under the stars of the digital world. She was at the highest level of this strange world where the digimon sovereign dwelt. She had spent the last few months up here training in how to use the power of the digi-gnomes. The digimon sovereigns still were powerful enough to fight off the rampaging lone dark digimon even with the power up the dark digi-gnomes gave them. The problem was they were becoming more organized moving in packs and even preparing ambushes. Many of the digimon have been forced to flee to this higher level where they were safe (for now) from the rampaging dark digimon.

Many of the digimon were becoming unruly. It had been a hard year for them, first the attack of the D-Reaper and now the reappearance of the infected digimon. The children acted to keep the peace in the new settlements. Most of all though they trained. Rika learned how to use the power of the digi-gnomes at will. She also learned how to use it to other things expect fight. Most significantly she learned how to make her fellow trainers more powerful (though they could not absorb nearly as much power as she could). The others have also become more powerful in their own right. Now Henry, Ryo and Takato were able to fight off some of the infected digimon as well.

Even thoug they lived in constant fear of atack Rika could never rember being happier. She had Takato to think for this. He was always there for her, his dorkey smile, his loving touches, and sweet kisses always liffted her spirt. She also gave him a reason to keep going. When in the begening her training seemed to be going nowhere it was him who gave her the modivation to try her hardest. She just could not bare the thought of not being able to protect him.

Tonight would be there last night on the upper level. Tomarow they would begin their offenceve agenist the infected digimon below.It realy did seem like a hopeless war. They were greatly outnumberd and she was the only one capable of wining a battle agenist the super powerful infected digimon one on one. All the others needed to gang up in groups and try to ambush them one at a time. Sudently she herd someone behind her. "Hey gogel head." She stoped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Rika." Said Takato as he joged to catch up to her. They warped their arms around each other and sungled close to each other. "So Rika, are you ready?" asked Takato

She was about to make some cockey remark about how those dark digimon won't stand a chanches agenist her, but she stoped sort. The last few months of training had tought her self honesty, and her time with Takato had tought her how good it can feel to let some of her true feelings show in forunt of him. "I don't know. There are so many of them and they are so powerful. One of use might get hurt or worse. How about you are you scared?

Her tone of voice when she said this showed a fear that Takato had never heard ther before. He tured her so she was facing him and looked deep into her eyes. "Of course I'm scared, but deep downI know everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Becouse I know that regardless of what hapenses you will always be there to protect me and you won't let let anything bad happen to me, and I will always be there to protect you and I will use all me power to make sure that you are safe."

Rika hearing these words felt better than she had in a long time. She wraped her arms around him and kissed him. It was a long hard kiss neither wanting to let go of the other. They finaly did and walked back towards the camp hand in hand. As the walked she keeped glancing over at him. His words did alive a lot her doubts, but still one thought keept nageing at the back her mind. What if she wasn't strong enough to save him.

AN:

Sorry it took so long to update. I was bussy with School and had bad writers block. Anyways now I got the story back on track and with school ending I hope to update more offten. Sorry again about the delay.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still dark when Rika left at the lead of the group of Digimon preparing for the first assault. Most of digimon involved were megas (there were a lot after the shining digivolution was released to defeat the D-reaper). Besides Rika: Takato and Hennery were the only humans coming the rest were staying back to help keep order in the refugee camp. Also accompanying them was the digimon sovereign. Overall they would be sending two hundred digimon into this first attack. It was a powerful group; if she hadn't fought the Devimon she would have thought that an army this big would be overkill.

Rika was very nerves because she had not been in a real fight since she defeated the Devimon months ago. She was too busy training to go out and participate in the small skirmishes the others went on. She still hadn't mastered the power of the DigiGnomes, according to Azulongmon that even the Sovereign at the height of their power were only able to access a small fraction of the power. What was worse according to Shibumi the power of the Dark DigiGnomes was easer to tap into, that meant that dark digimon would be able to draw on more power than she was able to. This means for now they would have to pick targets where they seriously outnumbered the enemy.

Their first target was a small enemy outpost. It was chosen for two reasons, one was the post was lightly guarded; the other was that Ebonwumon suspected that this base was used to send in spies and saboteurs into the upper layer of the digiworld. They outnumbered the enemy by 10 to 1, but this did not assure victory. Rika was the only one who stood a change fighting any of the enemy digimon one on one. The Sovereign and the other tamers could win fighting in groups of two or three depending on the strength on the enemy, the other digimon would need to work in groups of at least twelve to defeat the other digimon.

The enemy encampment finally came into view. It was located in a meddow deap in a forest. Rika had heared that this forest was once beautiful. Now the forest looked and felt dead. The tamers activated there D-powers and biomerged with their partners. Everyone moved to their assigned places for the attack. Sakuyamon used her Crystal Sphere attack to create a shield to cover their approach from any long range attack. MegaGargomon let fly the first attack of the battle launching his Gargo Missiles at the center of the enemy camp. Soon all the other digimon who had long distance attack followed suit. They knew that these attacks would probably not actually kill any of the enemy, but hopefully it would force them to spread out so that they would not have to take on all twenty at once. The bombardment worked. The enemy was soon scattered. Sakuyamon lowered her barrier and the digiarmy charged.

Gallantmon and MegaGargomon soon engaged a DexDorugamon a champion undead digimon who shot cannon balls. Takato was able to get in close and distract him so Hennery could hit him with his missiles from a distance and stun him. Takato finished him off with his Invincible Sword attack.

Rika got into battle with an Astamon, an ultimate digimon that looked like a sorcerer with a black hilmet and red eyes that reminded Rika of a fly. Its power was like nothing that Rika has ever seen. She slowly inhaled drawing upon the power of the DigiGnomes. Its Hellfire attack kept her jumping giving her a few nasty burns. She released her own Amethyst Wind attack hitting her opponent with a wind caring thousands of sharp shards. The ultimate digimon had several nasty cuts, but still looked ready to fight. She inhaled and jumped as he launched another hell fire attack. She focused even harder trying to grab more power for this fight. He lunched another hellfire attack she dove under the flames and used her staff to hit her from underneath lunching him in the air. He was temporary stunned giving Rika the change to jump up above him and hit him full on with her Amethyst Wind attack. When he hit the ground slightly winded she drove her staff hard into his eye killing him.

The battle was going well everywhere. The dark digimon were powerful, but not used to taking on this many opponents at once. Rika helped a few groups finish off their targets, but there won't many left.

The tamers were about to dedigivolve and rest before returning home. Suddenly from the forest came a horrible shriek and a terrifying digimon came out into the clearing. It had one huge eye that seemed to make up all of its face. It also had a smaller eye on each hand. For fingers it had three claws and a similar set up for tows. He was short and squat. He let lose a horrible laugh. "You think we are that easily defeated. Sure you may have killed my minions, but you will never escape me. Death Arrow" With these last words energy shot from the eyes in his hands forming and arrow shape both amid at Rika. She jumped to the right dogging one and used Crystal Sphere attack to block the other one. The shield then radiated outwards, but the enemy mega blocked it with its tail. Two more arrows flew out hitting Gallantmon and MegaGargomon forcing them dedigivolve. Henry took out his D-power to get information on the new enemy.

"Its Ghoulmon a mega digimon. His attacks are Death Arrow and Eye Blow."

"A mega? There were no megas when we banished the infected digimon. How did it digivolve. The power of digivolution came from the DigiGnomes there is no way that they should be able to access it."

"Unless the Dark DigiGnomes found a way to replicate that power." Baihumon pointed out.

"What matter now is that we have to destroy it." Rika said lunching an Amethyst Wind attack witch Ghoulmon shock off. "Damit" Rika swore seeing her attack having no effect. "Sprit Strike" she yelled. Ghoulmon jumped out of the way. The battle continued none being quit powerful enough to damage the other.

"You are indeed strong. I will leave for my master to finish off. Your friends on the other hand are not so lucky. Eye Blow" With that a huge shot of energy shot from his eye. Before Rika could mange to get a shield up the attack hit the center of the army killing several of the digimon solders. The rest of the army began to a disorder retreat. Gholumon launched several more attacks Rika was able to stop some of them, but a few hit killing even more of their solders. "My master was partially interested in the humans. Death Arow." Again arrows flew from his hands and flew towards Takato and Henry. Rika was there activating her shield again deflecting the attack. This time instead of simply radiating the attack out she ran with the shield strait at the mega. He tried to use his shield to block the attack, but when it hit the tail began to dissolve. Ghoulmon tried to run away, but he couldn't move fast enough. Rika was suddenly in front of him hitting him with the shield killing the evil digimon. She dedigivolven. Renamon and Rika tried to walked back to the others, but soon fell down from exaction. Takato and Guilmon ran forward to help. Takato picked up Rika and Guilmon picked up Renamon. They slowly returned to camp.

A/N: Yea finally a chapter over 1,000 words (they have been getting shorter). Anyways if you want to see a picture of any of the evil digimon they all can be found on Wikipedia. They all belong to the "Dark Area" family (it seemed a good group to grab the bad guys from) a list is here http://en. 


End file.
